


Meet me at Maria (Levi POV)

by tachibanafever



Series: A coffee shop cliche [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Lawyer Levi, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanafever/pseuds/tachibanafever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri AU in which Eren is a student who meets an older guy (Levi) in a coffee shop. Basically just an indulgence of my love of this ship, and the vast possibilities that come with AUs.</p>
<p>This work is from Levi's POV. The other is from Eren's. You can read that here: www.archiveofourown.org/works/1233910</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/gifts).



> I started out trying to write something for my friend's birthday, and then this happened... I've written from both Eren and Levi's POV. Eren's will be listed as a separate work, but in this collection. Lots of swearing, because I'm bad and very cheesey, because I'm sad, ya dig?

 

 _'I fucking hate the cold'_ Levi grumbled to himself, as he hunched over; pushing his shoulders as far up as was humanly possible. His fists were clenched tightly inside his pockets, and his sharp and beady eyes were scouring desperately for shelter.

 _'Great'_ he thought to himself _'If you're not looking for them, this is nothing but fucking coffee shops. Low and behold, you want one and there isn't one in sight. Well shit.'_ His eyes continued to dart around the street furiously; and his temperament was becoming more and more delicate.

He rounded a corner on a whim, and his thin and knitted brows released in relief. It didn't look like much; not like the ones dotting every street corner, part of large chains... however, it looked pleasant enough- cosy even.

Relaxing his shoulders, straightening his back and trying, despite himself, to look slightly less murderous than he felt was appropriate, Levi entered the coffee shop.

A gust of warmth from the heater melted his features and allowed him to fully appreciate that he had stumbled upon this rather sweet looking hole in the wall.

  
Walking up to the counter to place his order, he surveyed the young man standing there.

“I'll have a- ummmmmm” the guy seemed put off by something. He had turned to look at Levi as he had joined the queue behind him; and he had not looked back.

“Eren?” the woman behind the counter said sweetly.

“Oh, um, I'll have a... shit what did I even come here for?” Levi could see the poor guy mentally kicking himself, and looking more than a little flustered. If he wasn't in such a rush to get something hot in him, he might have felt bad for the guy; only right now, he was feeling impatient.  
“I'm sorry Eren, but there are other people waiting, would you like to try our special if you're stuck?” This girl had the patience of a saint or maybe it was because she knew the guy? She barely looked old enough to be working so late; small, blonde and with blue eyes brighter than any he had seen.  
“Christa” the interruption came from a less appealing woman, “stop being so damn polite. If he can't make up his mind, tell him to get to the back of the line.”

The boy looked at the menu above desperately, scanning it frantically, practically racking his brains for an answer.

“Don't be so rude, Ymir” the sweet girl hissed.

“I'm really sorry” the boy said sullenly. “I don't know what came over me” he was clearly very embarrassed, and although Levi could only see a little of him from this angle, he couldn't help thinking that his blush was pretty cute; despite the irritation build up from the lack of caffeine.

“Could I just get the special?” he said a little more boldly. He seemed to have found his voice, and damn; confidence suited him.

“Sure thing!” she chirped, seemingly glad that this wouldn't turn into a big deal. “Ymir, one hazelnut latte” she called to the girl in the back.

The boy paid, and moved to the side while he waited for his drink.  
“Welcome Sir, what would you like?” she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

Before Levi could answer, the taller, and again, definitely less appealing (in Levi's eyes) came forward with the young man's drink. She pretended not to see him, and called out “One hazelnut latte for a 'Mr Indecisive'.” Levi snorted, that was actually pretty funny; but apparently the boy didn't think so. “Very funny” he snarled and he snatched the drink out of her hand. “You know that's why you have to work in the back, don't you Ymir? You're shitty with people” he spat out that last remark before marching off to sit with his friends. Levi couldn't help smirking, this trip had been rather entertaining; but something had grabbed his curiosity. Just what had caused that seemingly composed and cocky brat to seize up like that? Levi didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but he could have sworn that when the guy had initially turned around, it had been Levi his eyes had landed on.

 

Shaking away his curiosity, he ordered the special and headed over to an empty table. Not by intention, but he could see that guy from earlier, Eren was it?, sitting with his friends. He was facing Levi, and he would look at him every now and then, when he thought Levi wasn't paying attention. He noted that whenever he looked at him, his eyes would widen and his mouth would part slightly. Levi hated to admit it, but this kid was cute. Definitely not his type though. No, he liked big guys, guys with muscle, and confidence, guys that thought they could break him... it just made proving them wrong all the more amusing.  
Now, he was getting pretty annoyed. What the fuck was this kid's problem? He would glance over at Levi, one of his friends would notice, and then he'd start giggling. Was this kid messing with him? Because that, regardless of who you are, is never a good idea.

If this kid was fucking with him, he was going to snap him in half; but there was something about the way those big green eyes widened when he was in his line of sight, something that Levi didn't understand, couldn't quite place, but it didn't look like mockery.

Speaking of those big green eyes, _fuck_ , they put the cute barista's eyes to shame. They were fucking astonishing, breath taking even; and it was taking far too much of Levi's will power not to be sucked into them.

 

Levi hated feelings like that, lust and affection, they were better described as a weakness, and that was the last thing he needed.

“Whatever” he whispered to himself, although he wasn't entirely sure why, as he stood up and made for the rest room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi confronts Eren about his staring...

Levi let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding as the cold water from the sink splashed generously over his face.

“Get a hold of yourself, that kid can't be more than eighteen” he muttered. He remained hunched over the sink, with his fingers clasping the sides, desperately trying to figure out what was going through his head.  
It is fair to assume that Levi was not expecting what happened next. The door to the rest room opened slowly and Levi lifted his head to see the intruder in the mirrors reflection. _Shit._

Eren entered the small bathroom, and Levi shot bolt upright; the action seemed almost automatic.  
“Sorry” Eren muttered, as he walked over to the sink by Levi. He surveyed the boy, and realised that he certainly was attracted to him; there was no denying that. He made his way to the paper towel dispenser and began to dry his face, however, he never quite took his eyes off Eren.  
The kid seemed to have had a similar idea to him, as he was now splashing cold water over his face, which had gone pretty red once more. He wasn't really paying attention it seemed, as he was far more interested in looking at Levi in the mirror; this was the cause of his next mishap. The next handful of water he took from the sink missed his face completely, and instead he had thrown water over his t-shirt.

“Fuck” he said as he lowered his head in defeat; not daring to meet Levi's eyes in the reflection as he had now humiliated himself further. His face was bright red, and Levi couldn't help but laugh.

“You're a little absent minded, aren't you kid?”

The boy looked up, startled by the question.

“Oh, I guess” he mumbled, Levi couldn't believe it; he was actually pouting.

Levi walked towards him, carrying a few paper towels, which he handed to Eren, before looking in the other direction. He was determined not to meet his eyes.

“Thanks” he said, his face showing the same fascination and bewilderment as before. Levi was really starting to wonder what this kid's game was.

  
“Look kid, do you have a problem? You haven't stopped eyeing me since I walked in.”

Any part of Eren's face that had not already been bright red now was.

“No, no, no problem. Just a-, I, um, shit” Eren rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The kid was looking right at Levi now, words were failing him, and still his eyes were transfixed. His teeth were biting down on his lower lip, and Levi couldn't help but wonder what they would taste like.

Levi said nothing to the boy, but instead quirked an eyebrow, as if in demand of an explanation.

Eren sighed. He looked at the ground and scowled, it looked like he was having some inner conflicts because the next minute he had straightened up and was looking Levi dead in the eye.

“I think you're...” He ran his hand over his face in frustration. “I find you really attractive, okay? I'm sorry for staring” his voice was loud now, and unwavering, “ I just, fuck, I don't know.” he shrugged, and leaned back against the sink; seeming rather smug with his newly found bravery.

What the fuck? Did that seriously just happen? That kid, fuck knows how old he was, had been honest with him. Fully grown men didn't dare speak to Levi the way that kid just did.

“Oh yeah?” Levi said. He closed the distance between them, and whipped his hand up to hold Eren's chin. Eren didn't falter this time; he met Levi's gaze and even managed a smirk.

“Yeah.”

 

Now Levi was smirking too, his grip tightening slightly around Eren's jaw. It probably hurt, but he showed no sign of weakness.

“Confidence suits you, kid” he said, as his face leaned in towards Eren's.

“Stop calling me kid, you creepy old man” 

Levi actually laughed.

“You've got balls, I'll give you that. How old are you anyway, _kid?”_ he did that on purpose. The last word came out slowly, with far more emphasis than anything else he had uttered so far.

“twenty” Eren shrugged.

Levi's brows twitched in consideration. Twenty, hmm? It could be worse.

“And your name, it's Eren right?” his grip on Eren's jaw never wavered.

“Yeah”

“I'm Levi” his voice was softer now, and his face was near centimetres from Eren's. He finally closed the distance, and felt Eren's lips on his. This kiss wasn't a typical first kiss. It was rushed, and rough. Levi swiped his tongue along Eren's bottom lip, and revelled in the small moan that escaped him. When they finally broke away, Eren was panting slightly, and leaning against the sink; while Levi used all of his will to show no loss of composure. 

He smiled at the boy; not a smirk this time, it was more genuine and he couldn't help but do so, looking at Eren like this.

 

“Hey... Levi? Could I get your number?” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren and Levi start texting...

8.30pm. Levi dropped his keys on the dining room table and hung his coat on the hanger. Removing his shoes, he left them by the door and made his way to his bedroom. His room was in pristine condition, as if it wasn't even in use. Stretching, he heard his back click satisfactorily. He began unbuttoning his button up when he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh through his tight pants. He sighed; probably Erwin again.

Taking his phone from the pocket in one swift and elegant action, he swiped the lock-screen.  _I fucking hate touch screen phones._ He was surprised, and not unhappy with the text he had received.

 

**From: Coffee shop brat  
Hey, this is Eren... from the coffee shop. I hope you remember me, or I'm going to feel stupid, haha.**

 

Levi suppressed a chuckle. What a fucking idiot. It was quite cute though, he had to admit.

He wasn't going to reply right away, he didn't want to seem like a giddy school girl. He finished removing his shirt, and folded it along with his pants, with military precision before laying them on his dresser. Making his way to his draw, he pulled out a pair of loose grey sweat pants, and an old band t-shirt. He would never wear something like this outside, but he was a music lover, and a comfort lover... no matter how uptight he looked. The t-shirt was an old one, visibly worn. In his youth he had rarely had it off his back. It said only 'Iron Maiden' in the trademark writing, and below was the famous image of Eddie running with the British flag. The Trooper was one of their best songs, Levi thought.

Grabbing his phone from the dresser, he made his way to the the living room of his rather spacious apartment. He lost himself for a moment, in the comfort brought by his couch. His day had been long and tiring.

 

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Of course I remember, shit head. Do you think I give my number out to anyone who fucking asks?**

 

It wasn't the nicest way he could have put it, but that was Levi's style. Sure he liked the kid, but that didn't mean he was about to start busting out the sonnets. If Eren wanted to get to know Levi, he would have to deal with the vulgarity and rudeness that completed his, admittedly, pretty shitty personality. He placed his phone on the arm of his corner suite, and leaned back, relishing in the feeling of his neck sinking into the top of the cushion, but it wasn't long before his phone was vibrating once more.  _ Tch, someone's eager. _

 

**From: Coffee shop brat  
I guess not, and here I was thinking you made a habit of kissing younger guys after 5 minutes of knowing them.**

 

Levi actually laughed at that one.  _ Not bad kid. _ That was another thing he liked about Eren; once the kid had gotten over his nerves, he wasn't scared of Levi. He wasn't threatened, and he wasn't bothered by Levi's abruptness or shitty attitude; not yet anyway. And in response to the brat's cocky text, no, Levi didn't make a habit of kissing younger guys after such a brief time. Not while sober anyway, most of Levi's 'romantic' escapades with younger men involved a relatively drunken state and a bad taste in his mouth; as I've said before, guys like Eren aren't really his type- not usually anyway.

 

**To: Coffee shop brat  
** Of course. And you, do you make a habit of following older men into bathrooms?  
  
Here Levi did something that made himself cringe, he had to stop himself from laughing.  _ Finding myself funny enough to laugh while I'm alone? I must be getting old.  _ It had reminded him of when he was younger, and he would cringe as his parents laughed at their own jokes. 

 

**From: Coffee shop brat  
Only if they're cute enough. Anyway, how've you been?**

 

Levi smiled. That made him a lot happier than he cared to admit. The kid knew how to talk, it seemed, but Levi had only just tested the waters on how well he could dance.

Returning back to the matter at hand, Levi contemplated his reply as he went to make a cup of tea. He was drinking green; it tasted like shit, but he liked to take care of himself. How  _ had _ he been? “You've seemed a little more... agreeable these past few days' Erwin had half-teased in the office earlier that same day. “Why are you smiling?” Hanji had asked, looking far more concerned that necessary as they had skyped the night before. Levi wasn't particularly a fan of internet communication but Hanji had asked for help planning a lesson... why she needed Levi's help god only knew.

It would appear Levi had been a little happier since his run in with Eren, but he wasn't about to admit that. As soon as you admit you're happy, the game is over. Something always comes along and fucks you over.

 

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Can't complain, I've been worse. How about you?**

 

It wasn't untrue, it was just vague. Levi had never been a man of many words, especially not through texts. During this conversation with Eren, Levi had silently thanked his stars that Eren was not one of those young people who typed like they were having finger spasms on their keyboards, and if he was, he had been smart enough not to pull that shit while talking to Levi. He sipped his tea, and pulled the face of slight disgust that followed every mouthful.  _ Why do I still drink this shit? _

Levi shut his eyes and rolled his neck back, today had been hectic. He hated busy days, and he hated crowded places. Now, he was basking in the quiet of his solitude and appreciating the lack of human interference. The only disturbances were the vibrations coming from his phone, which he didn't really mind, since it was Eren texting him.

 

**From: Coffee shop brat  
Not bad. University has been pretty hectic, but it's all good.**

 

Levi smiled to himself, but couldn't help but feel dissatisfied.  _ So he's at university huh? Good for him.  _ Levi was sincere in his happiness that Eren was ambitious, or so it appeared, but the text had only reminded him that he knew next to nothing about the guy. He didn't want things to be like that between them. Sure, he hadn't wanted to get involved with Eren in the first place, but the encounter in the bathroom had quelled his doubts. He knew it was risky, getting involved with a guy as young as Eren, or getting involved with anyone for that matter. Levi had never had much luck with relationships; which was why he was so hesitant, why he saw affection as a sign of weakness... he was scared of getting hurt... but you'd never know that unless you extracted the information from his cold dead corpse. Levi would never admit to his vulnerable side, not now, not ever. That's what he tells himself at least. Middle aged angst aside, Levi did want to get to know Eren. He wanted to know what he studied, where he liked to hang out, what kind of music he liked... did he have good taste in movies? Did he read? So many questions...  _ fuck it. _

 

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Oh, you're at university? That's interesting. But that reminds me, we know shit all about each other. Let me know if this is too forward, but do you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime? **

 

He snorted rather unattractively, in his own opinion, as he set his phone on the arm of the couch once more.  _ Too forward? Says the guy who rammed his tongue down his throat in a public bathroom.  _ He wasn't really nervous, because he had confidence despite his fears. He knew Eren would be an idiot to pass up a date with him, and that was one thing he had so far gleamed that the kid was not. However, no sooner had he set his phone down, did he hear the vibration, and chuckle to himself... he couldn't help but find Eren's eagerness endearing.

 

**From: Coffee shop brat**

**Too forward? Coming from you, haha.** [ _ I knew that was coming]  _ **Sure, I'd be up for that. When are you free? I'm free all week.**

 

_ Cute, kid. Very cute.  _ Free all week... more like 'would drop any plans at the chance of seeing Levi'. He grinned knowingly, realising that this kid was pretty into him, and if he played his cards right, this didn't have to end in disaster. 

 

**To: Coffee shop brat**

**Great. Friday? 6.30? Meet me at Maria.**

 

He turned his phone off after that, now feeling that he had done enough interacting for one day. Rubbing his eyes, he decided he was going to have an early night; but snorted again as he looked to the clock and realised it was barely 9PM.  _ Fuck, I'm getting old.  _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to start trying to update every Sunday from now on, I hope that's okay.

“Ugh, fucking change already” Levi tapped the steering wheel impatiently while waiting for the lights to change. The man on the radio was chirping on about some nonsense or other, Levi wasn't paying attention. 

'And now the news at 8am'

“Shit, I'm going to be fucking late.” Levi growled as he pressed down on his horn with more pressure than necessary.

“Erwin is going to have my ass” he whined, even though no one was there to listen. It was very unlike him, to ever be late; but this morning had been a total train wreck.

He had set his alarm for 5.30am as always, but it hadn't gone off...  _ fucking technology, I knew I should have kept my digital clock instead of this shit on my phone.  _ Luckily, he had awoke at 6am, seen the time and jumped out of bed. He had ran to his shower, and learned that the hot water was off.

“Shit, wanker, fuck, dick” he had cursed, as he pushed the screen door open and got out, not having time to fix it. “I'll have to shower later”.

His foul temperament had caused him to break the iron whilst ironing a shirt for the day, and then to top it all off, his coffee machine was on the fritz.

 

Levi had contemplated just going back to bed and writing today off completely. He was actually about to call in sick when he noted, via the little date section on his phone screen, that it was Friday. He half smiled to himself, remembering that tonight he had a date with Eren. Seeing the kid was likely to improve his day, and it gave him something to look forward to... with new found pep in his step, Levi battled on, and eventually found himself behind the wheel of his car.

He hated thinking that he was sort of excited... that wasn't who Levi was. He didn't get 'excited', especially not at the prospect of coffee with twenty year old guys.

He sighed, as the light finally changed and thanked his stars that he had decided to go to work. Today, he had a briefing with Judge Shadis, and he would have had his ass handed to him if he had missed that. Levi was a barrister by trade, and worked for the Shiganshina law firm. It was small, yet very well known and highly prestigious. Shiganshina only employed the very finest of lawyers, and their clients were always extremely rich, and extremely  _ (in Levi's opinion) _ full of themselves. 

 

He pulled into the car park, and then made his way to his office. God only knows how he had made it in on time. He greeted the junior who had been shadowing him, his name was Erd. He was exceptional, and very pleasant. Levi just felt bad for the guy for being stuck with him. He would be better off shadowing Erwin, he was more likeable, more helpful, more everything really.

Finally settling into his chair, he began flicking through the notes he would be taking into the meeting in twenty minutes. He, Judge Shadis and Erwin would be looking over the details for the case that would begin the following week. Their client was a man named Dimo; he was exceptionally rich, and exceptionally arrogant as Levi recalled from their last encounter. You wouldn't think the man was looking at life imprisonment if the case fell through, not with the way he sauntered around.

The briefing went without a hitch, and Levi thought his bad luck from this morning must be wearing off; which he was glad about. He didn't want anything going wrong on his date that evening.

 

“Are you going to tell me what's going on?” Erwin teased, as he poured milk into his coffee. It was their lunch break; and Levi was beside himself that it was only 1PM.

“What do you mean?” Levi said. He absent mindedly played with the food on his plate, knowing exactly what Erwin was getting at.

“Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm saying” Erwin laughed, as he playfully jabbed Levi with his fork.

“I can't say that I do, Erwin. You'll have to be more specific.” Levi sounded bored, but really he enjoyed the back and forth between Erwin and himself. He didn't have a lot of friends, but he greatly appreciated the few he did have, though he rarely showed it.

“I mean, for this past week you've been almost pleasant. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'd just like to know what's happening with you.” Erwin smiled at him, lovingly and Levi couldn't help, in this state of weakness, feeling overwhelming affection for his best friend. Erwin Smith was an extremely intelligent man; not only that, he was remarkably handsome and just about anyone's description of perfect. He was tall, and he had been blessed with the body of a god. He was unnaturally kind, and warm and Levi couldn't fault him at all. 

“I...” Levi choked back a smile, he didn't want to look _too_ happy. “I have a date tonight.”

“A date?” Erwin said, looking appropriately shocked. Levi nodded.

“An actual date? Not just a hook up?” Erwin sounded really happy, and Levi couldn't place why.

“Why do you sound so happy, you big oaf? I didn't say I was taking you on a date.”

Erwin just laughed. “It's been a long time since you went on a date, Levi. A very long time. I'm glad you're happy.”

“Thanks Erwin.”

“So what's he like? The usual? Big? Strong? Hulking? Ripped?” Erwin reeled off Levi's preferences as if they were his own, and threw a wink at his friend.

“No, actually” Levi mused, “He's a younger guy... and he's... pretty”

“How much younger?” Erwin asked with a smirk.

“He's twenty” Levi said smuggly.

“You old pervert” Erwin joked as he softly elbowed Levi in the ribs.

Their playful back and forth carried on like this until their lunch break was over and they returned to their respective offices, walking next door to each others occasionally for reference or case detail.

At 4PM, Levi made his way back to the car park, and was reminded of all of the things he would have to deal with when he got home. He listened to the radio, and hummed along... they were playing a good song for once.

When he arrived at his apartment, he checked to make sure the hot water was working, which it was, and had the shower he had been craving since the early hours. He showered for longer than usual, relishing in his renewed source of hot water. He'd felt dirty all day. He'd decided that the coffee machine could wait until tomorrow and so could the iron; he'd have to get a new one anyway. When he emerged from his steam encased bathroom, he took his time getting ready. His hair was as perfect as ever, and his outfit as pristine and immaculate as always. It didn't matter that he was only going to a coffee shop, Levi would dress properly if he was going to a rubbish tip. He wore tight black jeans, and black Chelsea boots so clean and shining he could see his reflection if he looked down. He wore a white button up, sleeves rolled to the elbow, and the top button left undone. He looked in the mirror and surveyed himself one last time. Smirking, he left the house; he knew he looked good.

 

When he got into his car, it was 6.10PM.  _ Not long now, kid. _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop date c:

Levi sighed loudly, inhaling the chill of early winter as he slammed his car door with a little more force than intended. Leaning against his car he took out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket; he didn't smoke, not really, only when he was nervous or on edge. The pack had been left dormant in his glove compartment for at least a couple of weeks. Freeing a tab from the carton, he rummaged through his pocket until he found the lighter. The chill in the air was frosty, and held the promise of a harsh winter ahead. The flame flickered in his palm, and he took a moment to admire the tranquillity of the moment. This was the first time Levi had ever been nervous about a date, which frustrated him, but what frustrated him more, was the fact that a seemingly average kid whom he knew next to nothing about could have such an effect on him.

His lips met the cigarette and his worries washed away as he felt heat radiating in his lungs. This was worse. Nothing the kid did would feel as uncomfortable as the sensation smoking brought. He hated it, and he wished he could think of a better way to quash his troubles, but for some reason, the uncomfortable yet satisfactory burning that pulsed through his core whenever he took a drag gave him piece of mind like nothing else did. He never finished it, he never did. 2 or 3 more drags on that poisonous stick, and it was crushed between his small heel and the concrete of the car park floor.

 

He began the short walk from car park to Maria. He hadn't known there was a car park so close by, not until he had looked it up. His last time here had been a stroke of luck, and in more ways than one. Not only had he found the warm and caffeine infused environment he had sought, but it was here that he had found the boy who had rattled his ideals, shaken his morals, and corrupted his will- all with one kiss. _That fucking kid._ As he approached the shop, he placed a mint on his tongue, and relished in the strong flavour momentarily, hoping it would remove the lingering remains of his indulgence. He silently thanked his own conceition as he found a small bottle of aftershave in the deep pocket of his long and elegant overcoat. He erased any remaining evidence before returning the bottle to his pocket, and removing his coat, tucking it neatly under his arm and taking a moment to collect his thoughts. _He's just a fucking kid, it's fine._

 

He pushed the door open, and felt the warmth wash over him. Standing in the doorway, he surveyed the setting, until his eyes found their target. Eren was sitting in a booth at the back of the café and Levi noted that he looked good,  _really good_ . His outfit was nothing special; it was the way he wore it. Sitting in that booth, his back was slouched, as his torso brushed the table. The white tee was hugging his body wonderfully, and the strain on his quadriceps from the tightness of his jeans, and his sitting position made his legs bulge in a way that demanded attention and admiration.  _Fucking focus. Don't fucking dare act nervous, don't stutter, don't act like this is a big_

_deal, I swear to god._ Levi's inner conflicts were silenced by his determination as he reached Eren and greeted him as calmly as he could manage.

“Eren, how's it going?” His voice must have came out smoother than it sounded in his head, because Eren showed no signs that Levi had faltered. Eren seemed to be having less luck hiding his nerves, which admittedly, Levi thought was kind of adorable.

“Uh, hey Levi. Can't complain, how've you been?”

The pleasantries continued, much to Levi's discomfort. Small talk was not one of his strong points, but as much as he hated to admit it, he was into this kid, and he wanted to see where this could go- if that meant having to do things he wasn't used to, he would do them none the less.

After a few minutes, Levi deemed that the small talk had been sufficient, as Eren was smiling a sweet and appreciative smile that made Levi's stomach flutter in a way that he would never admit to. Standing up, he began straightening out his coat on the back of his chair, removed his wallet from his pocket.

“I'm gonna get a coffee, would you like one?” Levi asked.

“Yes please, hang on, I'll give you the money.” Levi put his hand up in protest as Eren began fumbling around in his pocket for his wallet. _This fucking kid. He's gonna make me say it, isn't he?_

“No, this is kind of a date so you don't have to give me money.” The faintest of smiles caused Levi's lips to curl upwards, as he looked down at the bewilderment on Eren's face. He could feel the faintest of blushes crawling over his cheeks, and he prayed to god that Eren hadn't noticed. _The kid looks like he's spacing out, is his attention span really that fucking short?_ Although Levi couldn't deny that the vacant expression was captivating in it's own way. However, Levi was Levi and he wasn't going to let the opportunity to embarrass the kid slip by.

“Hey Princess, stop day dreaming, I said you don't have to pay, but you still need to tell me what you want... Or will it be another special for Mr Indecisive?” Levi smirked, wait no, he actually smiled, a real open-mouthed smile. Much to his own distaste, he knew he had let his guard down to show he was actually human. It must have caught Eren off guard too, because he was unable to come up with a suitable retort and instead pierced Levi with a gaze caught between annoyance and amusement. 

“Vanilla latte, please”

Nodding in acknowledgement, Levi made his way to the counter to place their order. He decided to allow himself enough piece of mind to admit that this was going well. The kid seemed to really like him, and he couldn't help but feel the same.

 

He waited at the counter for their orders to be made, and allowed himself a small smile as he thought back on the evening so far. Eren was confessedly unlike people that Levi usually went for, physically. He was young, probably a little dim _(Aren't all boys that age?),_ and obviously about as subtle as a volcanic eruption when it came to hiding his feelings. His expressions were priceless, and they left Levi feeling smug and confident that he could read Eren. It was better that way, Levi told himself. Of course, he liked a challenge every now and then- men who were hard to read were always interesting but it wasn't about that, not this time. He didn't want Eren to turn into a game, like everyone else did and that pissed him off unprecedented amounts. Why couldn't Eren be just a game? A fling? A fuck? Like every other guy that walked in and out of Levi's life without so much as a sidewards glance. _Why am I so hung up on this damn kid?_

 

Returning to the table he had to suppress a chuckle. _This guy is fucking precious._ For the second time that evening, Eren was spaced out. Smiling to himself, clearly oblivious to anything going on around him. _What is he smiling at? Damn, he looks way too cute..._

“Oi, what are you smiling to yourself for? You look like an idiot.” _Not to mention adorable._

Eren seemed to come back to him, with a deep blush and a murmured thank you as he took his latte. _Shit, I didn't actually mean to embarrass him..._

“I'm joking, you actually look pretty cute. What were you thinking about?” Levi's honesty seemed to quell Eren's embarrassment a little, but Levi silently cursed his own weakness.

“Nothing really, I'm just... having a good night. I like talking to you.” Clearly Eren hadn't thought that through before saying it, his cheeks flushed again, and Levi couldn't help but smile.

“I like talking to you too, even if you are a bit of a dork. That's twice you've zoned out now”

“Hey! You're the one wearing a shirt to a coffee shop, don't call me a dork” Eren retorted. Laughing Levi slouched back a little in his chair. _At least the kid has some bite._

“I always wear shirts, they look good on me.” Sure, he liked the guy, but there was no way in hell Levi could ever act humble. He knew he was hot, and he didn't care who knew that he knew. Levi believed that if anyone was allowed to appreciate his appearance, it was him- and he didn't care how vain or conceited people thought he was. Apparently Eren wasn't thinking that Levi was either of these things, as he nodded his head, while his eyes fell shamelessly to Levi's toned arms.

He smiled “Yeah. You really do.” Even though Levi knew it to be true, he couldn't suppress the smile that was becoming evident on his lips or the fact that his stomach had just done a flip. 

“Thanks” Why was it so exhilarating to know that Eren thought he looked good? He knew he did, so why did this persons opinion even matter? _Get a fucking hold of yourself._

“So Eren, what do you study? Tell me about yourself”

 

The two of them talked and laughed, drinking in as much information about the other as was possible. Levi found that Eren was nowhere near as transparent as he had so ignorantly surmised.

Levi began to realise that the attraction he felt to Eren wasn't just physical- this kid was a lot like him. They shared personality traits, hobbies and interests, and Levi found himself enjoying their time together far more than he deemed reasonable. He learned that Eren was a politics student at the local university. His preferred area was political ideology, but on a more general basis, he liked anything that allowed him to get into debate. _That suits him- I bet he's an argumentative little shit... just like I was._ Eren shares a university-owned flat with five other guys, and spends most of his free time with his best friends Armin and Mikasa.  He had to admit, for a brat, he had pretty decent taste. Levi was surprised to learn that Eren was also an Iron Maiden fan. Naturally, he would assume Eren was too young to appreciate 'good music' but the kid had surpassed his expectations. He liked good movies too, Levi made a mental note to take him to the movies some time. Levi started to wonder if he had missed something while he was musing, as he heard a rather amused sounding snort coming from Eren's direction.

“Something funny?” Levi quirked his eyebrow in an attempt to look intimidating, but he was certain he hadn't pulled it off.

“No, no, I'm sorry, what were you saying?” 

 

5 mugs later, and Levi was certain he could sit here all night. Levi hated tedious, unnecessary and forced conversation- infact, he hated any form of prolonged interaction, but talking to Eren was different. He couldn't recall the last time someone had looked at him that way- eyes sparkling with both admiration and fascination. Eren was lapping up every last detail about Levi's seemingly average life, and appeared to be loving every second of it. Likewise, before tonight, Levi would never have imagined being entranced by the tales of a university student- in fact, that sounded mind numbingly painful. It was in this moment that Levi realised something- he had been foolish to think he had Eren all figured out. Eren had surprised him at every turn this evening, and had been nothing like Levi had imagined... not that that was a bad thing. Eren was eloquent, intelligent and very funny. These words had never been used by Levi to describe someone so young, and he was sure he never would use them again, but Eren was the exception, as seemed to be Levi's new rule.

Despite his desire to keep Eren talking, he knew he would have to leave soon. There was a substantial amount of paperwork that needed to be worked through and read before the case that was to begin on Monday. Sighing, and silently preying that it wasn't as late as he suspected, Levi pulled out his phone and cursed silently.  _ 9PM already? Fuck. _

“I should probably get going, I have to be up early. There's a lot of paperwork to prepare for my next case”

Eren nodded, and drained the last of his hot chocolate before getting to his feet. Levi lead the way out of the shop, and found himself gazing at the young man before him.

“I had a great time, thanks Levi”

Levi's nonchalant façade was betraying him ever more frequently- a smile presented itself.  
“Me too”

_I want to kiss him. Do I kiss him? You're a grown fucking man, stop arguing with yourself and do whatever the fuck you want._

Leaning in, Levi closed the space between them and kissed Eren briefly before moving to his ear.

“Text me” his voice was breathy, and it took all of his restraint not to return to Eren's lips. Eren nodded, and Levi thought that was good enough for tonight- this was his cue to leave.

“Good night, Eren”

“Good night, Levi.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minimal sexual suggestions.

Sighing, Levi rolled over for the umpteenth time that night. No matter how hard he tried sleep evaded him, but that's just how it was some nights. He tried to get as much sleep as possible but sometimes it eluded him until the early hours and when that happened dragging his ass out of bed at 5am was never a pleasant task. _At least I don't have to worry about getting up..._ Levi had given up on falling asleep for now, and had an idea- picking his phone up from his bed side table, he tried to pull himself into a comfortable position before swiping the lock-screen.   
  


**To: Coffee shop brat  
Hey brat, are you awake? Sorry if I've woke you.**

 

Levi sat staring at his phone for about 5 minutes, just waiting.  _ Aren't people that age usually out and about now?  _ Guessing that Eren must either be busy with his friends or asleep, he made to put his phone back on the side table and find a different distraction- but low and behold:

 

**From: Coffee shop brat**

**Hey, sorry for the late reply. I was asleep. Just woke up, what's up?**

 

Despite himself, he actually smiled. He was glad he would now have the opportunity to talk to Eren, but also felt guilty that it was probably his text that had disturbed him.

 

**To: Coffee shop brat  
Shit, I'm sorry. I thought young people stayed up until all hours doing god knows what. I can't sleep.**

**  
** He cringed as he typed the last text out.  _ Young people? How old am I? I sound like his fucking grandfather.  _ He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and hoped that Eren wouldn't make a big deal of their obvious age gap.

 

**From: Coffee shop brat  
You're not wrong, but I don't tend to go out on Sundays. Don't you have an important case starting tomorrow? Tut tut tut.**

 

Yeah, that was understandable. Levi wouldn't like to go out any night of the week, but Sunday? That would be the worst. Sundays were meant for relaxing, or so Levi had always sworn by. Anyway, who does this kid think he is?  _ Patronising little fucker.  _ Levi didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed that a 20 year old was tutting at him for not being asleep... _ I'm going to knock you down a few pegs. _

 

**To: Coffee shop brat**

**Oh, my bad. Don't tut at me, you little shit. It's not until the afternoon now, it's been postponed a few hours. I would ask you to entertain me, but your competence at this hour is probably questionable.**

 

He smiled down at his phone with satisfaction at his own ability to be insulting when he was so exhausted. Levi didn't know how he wanted Eren to entertain him, he just knew that he couldn't sleep, and he hadn't stopped thinking about that stupid kid all day... he gave a startled flinch as his phone began vibrating in his hand. He waited a few rings before picking up.

 

_L: Hello?_

_E: Levi, hey!_

__ L: Why are you calling me?  
Clearly Levi was trying to be nonchalant, as always, but that didn't mean he wasn't glad. He was happy that Eren had called him. __  
E: You doubted my competence. What's up? Any reason you can't sleep?

_L: No, it's just like that sometimes. Sometimes I can sleep like a log, other nights I don't sleep a wink._

_ E: You sound pretty tired.  
_ Not that he was going to voice this aloud, but Levi thought Eren's sleepy voice sounded adorable. His voice was hoarse and low, but warm and content- laced with the need for sleep, but Levi didn't want him to go just yet.

_L: I'm fucking exhausted. I've been trying to get to sleep since 9PM._

_E: Woah, watch it, that sounds a little too wild for a Sunday night._

Levi laughed. Eren wasn't wrong, this was definitely a new low for Levi... he had been in bed by 9pm every night for the past month or so- whether he could sleep or not.  _ Crazy, I know.  _ This kid needs to learn some manners.

_L: Suck my dick, brat._ [Elegant as always, Levi thought after he'd spat out the words.]

_ E: Gladly.   
_ Well fuck. Levi wasn't expecting that; and judging by the muffled groans he could hear, neither was Eren. He smiled, knowing that Eren had been honest by mistake, and was probably embarrassed now... he had to try to push him now, to see if he would back down. Stage 1: Awkward silence.

_L:_

_E:_

_L:_

…

Stage 2: Ask him to repeat himself.

_L: I beg your pardon?_

_ E: You heard me.  
_ So much for backing down, huh? Levi felt heat rising in his abdomen, causing him to knit his brows and sigh.  _ This is not what I need right now... although I wouldn't say no...  _ He couldn't deny that he wanted Eren... but there was a time and place, but sleep addled and over the phone was not either.

_L: Watch it kid, you're getting awfully close to turning me on._

_E: Is that bad?_

Smiling yet again, Levi shook his head- he liked that about Eren, and would have been happy to indulge him but...

_L: Right now? You fucking bet it is. Now talk to me about something else- I don't want a fucking stiffy digging in to me while I'm trying to sleep._

_..._

_E: Why was your meeting postponed?_

_L: Our client is a fucking imbecile. He thinks he's so fucking safe, no one can touch him- so he's dicking around and taking the piss. Cancelling meetings, postponing meetings like he hasn't got a care in the shitting world. You wouldn't think he was possibly facing a hefty jail sentence as well as pay outs of more money than you can even imagine. Wanker._

_ E: Are you allowed to be telling me this?  _ [Chuckling softly] _ You know, client confidentiality and all that? _

_L: Well, are you planning to tell anyone?_

_E: ...no_

_ L: Then there isn't a problem is there, shit for brains.  
_ Sometimes Levi spoke, and then wondered If he was being too harsh. It sometimes took him a moment or two to remember that he didn't really care. He didn't want to apologise for being who he was, and the right person would realise when he was or was not being sincere.

_ E: Oh Levi, you're such a nice guy. I'm swooning.  
_ Right answer. Eren didn't seem to be put off by Levi's vulgarity, or his crude retorts. This just convinced Levi further that he wanted to see where this could go, despite his fears.

_L: You will be.  
..._

_L: Oi, kid. You better not be smiling like an idiot again._

_E: I am not!_ [But the smile in his voice was all too evident to Levi]… _What did you do today?_

_L: Not a lot. I went over the facts of the case for the fiftieth time this morning, and read for a while this afternoon after dinner. It's an exciting life, I know. My friend invited me round to her place for dinner, but I would rather eat dog food than anything cooked by Hanji._

_E: Hanji...Zoe?_

Levi knitted his brows in confusion. Which university did Eren go to again? He couldn't possibly know Hanji any other way, could he?

_L: You know her?_

_E: She's one of my professors. She teaches my class on our local laws and political parties._

_L: Oh, so you're at Trost? Poor you for getting lumbered with ol' shitty glasses._

_ E:  _ [laughing]  _ I actually quite like Professor Hanji. She comes on a little strong for 9AM, but at least she's always in a good mood.  _

This earned yet another smile from Levi, he was glad that Eren liked Hanji... it would make things easier if things ever got serious between them.  _ Which I'm not counting on... _ But besides Erwin, Hanji was his other best friend and he couldn't really see himself settling down with someone who didn't get along with her.  _ Settle down? Woah, getting a little ahead of ourselves there aren't we? How about we 'settle' for a second date for now? _ Levi bit his lip in anticipation, trying to find the right words to lead into his invitation.

_L: Yeah, I can imagine. She comes on a little strong at any time of the day, but she's an interesting woman. Oh, I forgot to ask... What are you doing on Wednesday after your classes?_

_ E: Nothing, why?  
_ Levi sighed.  _ Is this kid really that dense or is he having me on?  _ Talking to Eren had helped soothe whatever was keeping him awake, maybe it was Eren, maybe it was just the fact that he was having a conversation for the first time today... either way, he could feel sleep enveloping him- and he welcomed it.

_L: Why do you think, princess? I want to take you out._

_ E: I'd like that.  _ [He could hear the smile in Eren's reply]

_L: Of course you would. Listen, I'm going now... you're boring ass has actually managed to tire me out. Text me your address, I'll pick you up at 7. Don't eat, we're going for dinner, and try to wear something without holes._

 

He hung up without giving Eren a chance to reply and had barely placed his phone down before being overcome by sleep and finally surrendering.

 


End file.
